


Tree Trimming

by ThirteenRedVampireBites



Series: Yule 2k19 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Tree, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Multi, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21920146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenRedVampireBites/pseuds/ThirteenRedVampireBites
Summary: Trimming a Christmas Tree in The Dorms.Yule Day 3. Prompt: Tree Trimming.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Harry Potter/Theodore Nott
Series: Yule 2k19 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576969
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Tree Trimming

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3!
> 
> ~Kate-Lee

Harry looked up from his book when the door to the dorm room opened with a grunting Neville coming inside with a large pot in his arms. Snapping his book closed on the bookmark, Harry got up to investigate the four-foot tree that Neville was carrying into their room.

“What’s this then?” Harry asked as he helped Neville set the pot on the circular carpet next to the fireplace, which he’d only noticed when he came up from lunch since it hadn’t been there when he left that morning.

“I—” Neville cut himself off with a grunt as he plopped the pot in the center of the carpet. With a sigh and wipe of his forehead he continued, “I figured since the three of us were staying here for Yule that we could have a little tree for ourselves. Headmistress McGonagall signed off on it, so here’s a Singing Cedar for us to decorate.” 

“Singing?” Harry asked warily.

Neville grinned at him, “Not like that, more like a tuning fork or crystal than in actual words. And it only sings when it’s warm, watered, and got enough light, so a simple Darkness ward at night will be enough to keep it quiet while we’re sleeping. Or the silencing charms.”

“Alright, what about decorations?”

“Mitzy has promised to bring whatever is left over when the elves are done with the trees downstairs, and I got Gran to send some of the ones from the Grange, and Winky got a look on her face which could only mean that she has a plan, so I think we’re set.”

“So, I guess we’re just waiting for Theo then,” Harry mused as he stepped closer to Neville’s side to get a good view of the tree. 

“Waiting for Theo for what?”

Neville and Harry turned to look at the speaker, a grin spreading on each of their faces as they took in the brunet standing in the doorway with his nose in a book.

“This,” Harry chirped, waving at the tree that was beginning to wake, boughs stretching and waving as a soft musical ringing started to sound.

Theo’s head popped up from the book, snapping to look at the tree. Blue-green eyes studied the emerald leaves as the tree became even more active when Neville watered it from the watering can for the rest of his plants. “Trimming it?” he questioned, closing his book and setting it on the table next to the door.

“That was the plan,” Neville told him, pouring the last of the water the tree needed into the pot before returning the watering can to the underside of the table holding the rest of his plants.

A pair of soft pops heralded the arrival of two House Elves holding boxes. The boxes were set on the floor next to the tree before the House Elves disappeared again.

Harry hummed happily before crossing the room to the Wireless, turning it on and finding the channel with the Christmas music. “Let’s get this party started!”

Laughing, his companions opened the boxes and began spreading out the ornaments within. This would be a good day for all of them, especially after the last couple of years and the craziness of the last months. And when another set of pops brought a tray of snacks, the day got even better.

**Author's Note:**

> #  [Personal Tumblr](http://thirteenredvampirebites.tumblr.com) / [Writing Tumblr](http://crimsonswolfden.tumblr.com/) / [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Nightworldlove) / [My Writing Blog](https://kate-lee-shadows.blogspot.ca/) / Email: thirteenredangels@hotmail.com  
> 
> 
> ***Tumblr may not work. Just a warning.***  
> 


End file.
